


His Tattoos

by IsThisEvenHuman



Series: When nobody is watching [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Headcanon, Light Angst, Nudity, Other, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisEvenHuman/pseuds/IsThisEvenHuman
Summary: [English Version!]One-ShotHow Ink think of his own body and how he feels about it[WARNING: Nude Skeleton, references of Self-Hatred]
Relationships: None
Series: When nobody is watching [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	His Tattoos

That was a long day at work ... People probably had no idea what being the "Protector of the Au's" really involved, sure, he used to explain the main thing, but, having to take care of billions of universes and alternate time lines..it was extremely heavy. 

It would drive a normal person crazy.

But that wasn't the point, he felt mentally drained, sighed heavily, standing in front of a full-length mirror. He needed a shower, and a few touch-ups, since he noticed that the paint on his neck was slightly smudgy when he removed his scarf.

. . .   
It had been a refreshing bath, a skeleton is not supposed to be able to perceive temperatures because of the absence of skin, but he was not quite one, was he? It probably couldn't even be considered as a monster ... His "bi-colored" bones were fully exposed, now that he was clean, his cracks covering him from head to toe were more visible. He noticed that some of these were dripping black ink, so he held up a tiny pencil, and, seeing his reflection again, began to draw figures above the fractures, covering them, in a long and slow process.   
It usually took him an hour or two to repaint his tattoos, he didn't mind doing it, he was quiet until he was done, and when he did, he stood up. Looked at his own body. Many would find him elegant, cute, maybe even attractive, but, despite being an artist, someone capable of seeing beauty in practically everything ... for him it only represented a pile of broken bones and a constant reminder of the eternal emptiness in his chest .He put on more comfortable clothes, curiously, his cheek, in the place where his iconic and famous stain used to be to be, was clean. 

He went to the couch, grabbing his Broomie, and wrapped his arms and legs in an embrace, resting his face on the tip of the giant brush that still had traces of black paint.   
Upon awakening, his face was splattered as usual.

Ready for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: The stain on Ink's face is because of sleeping while hugging Broomie
> 
> Headcanon: Ink paints his own tattoos to hide his scratchs


End file.
